


Surprise

by luomu



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 角色为演员AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:37:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luomu/pseuds/luomu





	Surprise

Alec和Magnus同为Shadowhunters剧组卡司，除此之外正如剧中的角色一样，他们在现实生活中也是一对同性情侣。  
说起来很有趣，除了人物本身的种族设定和社会背景以外，剧中的人物的性格完全是现实中二人的翻版，说是两人是盲呆世界的角色本人也不为过。  
最近Alec网购了一大堆神神秘秘的东西，不过反常的是他将东西都藏了起来，还总是一个人在小房间里鼓弄着什么。当然了Magnus从来不介意恋人保留一点小秘密，他相信最终他都会知道，相互信任也是使得他们一直是一对模范情侣。Magnus之所以如此也不光是因为信任更多的还是他总是能够获得一定的惊喜，不过这次他决定先行给Alec一个惊喜。  
公开惊喜的日期理所当然的被Magnus定在了季终的庆功宴之后，为了替Magnus挡酒而喝到有些犯晕的Alec回到家并没有得到照顾，反而被晾在了卧室，喝多了也不忘操心着恋人的Alec自然晃晃悠悠的就要站起来往外走试图找到自己的目标，在Alec出门之前Magnus便回到了卧室，想着要安顿好恋人的Alec抬头刚要说话，却因为画面冲击过大被吓到从酒醉中清醒。  
“虽然没有一起开个庆功party，但surprise也是一种情趣，应当足以为你庆功了？看你对制服很感兴趣，所以我选择了这身，如何？”Magnus走到了呆滞的Alec身旁摸了摸他的脸，这一刻Alec觉得眼前的应该是剧里那个活了几千年荤素不忌的巫师才对，他的上身确实是衬衫没有错，但裤子却换上了正流行在青少年之中的背带短裤和吊带袜。或许是惊喜太大又或许是酒精作祟，Alec的反应则是将Magnus抱起来扔到了床上。  
“oh，my boy，温柔点，怎么着我也不那么年轻了。”Magnus享受着Alec的抚摸，打趣的开口。  
“是你先开始的，我觉得你该演的更彻底一点，穿着这些衣服的少年们可是活力十足又充满好奇的。”Alec的回应则是用手指勾住了Magnus腿上的吊带，向外微微一拉然后松手由着充满弹力的皮筋带子打到Magnus的皮肤上，继而用手抚摸着被带子弹到泛红的那一片皮肤。  
“说真的还真有点疼，什么时候我的小男友如此恶趣味了？这真是要让我怀疑我做了个错误的决定了。”Magnus也只是嘴上说说，实际上正乖乖的躺在自己恋人的怀里任由其摆布。  
“拍摄了这么长时间我们都忍了很久，你该想到，我控制不了的。”Alec终于决定解开Magnus身上所有的带子让他放松一些，随即稍微调整了一下姿势，吻上了自己在恋人身上制造出来的红印，亲吻的嘴唇慢慢变成了舌头和牙齿，它们在红印上放肆的制造出更多的印记。  
“唔，好吧好吧，随你喜欢，工作结束了总要放纵一下。”粗糙的舌头划过皮肤的感觉让Magnus发出了一些声音，感受着恋人的动作Magnus突然反身压到了Alec身上，他决定增加一些情趣，Magnus随手摸到一个带子将它绑到了Alec早已兴奋的分身之上，当然不只是这么简单，他还特意留下了柱头顺势亲吻了上去。  
“Magnus！”“嗯哼，我们的party该开始了。”  
由于两人一晚上都专注于他们自己特殊的party，导致第二天早上谁也没有按时起床，早上的阳光穿过窗帘的缝隙叫醒了床上相依相偎的这对恋人。  
“我想我应当得到回报不是吗？那么我能知道你最近搞的小研究的成果了吗？”Magnus窝在Alec怀里懒洋洋的不想起床，在恋人抚摸猫咪一般的顺毛手法中开了口  
“当然，不过我想你要起来我才能展示给你看。”待Magnus坐到客厅后Alec终于拿出了他藏起来的东西--一盘眼影。  
“嗯？这倒是个奇特的乐趣。”Magnus忍不住调笑自己的恋人，随意拿起眼影刷蹭了蹭Alec的脸。  
“这要归功于某个人的奇怪喜好不是吗？对自己的角色眼妆那么喜欢？”自从Magnus在片场第N次欣赏自己的眼妆后Alec就萌生了这种想法，亲手给恋人化妆应该是个不错的体验。  
他们两个人就这样安静的留在独属于他们的家里，用着自己的方式表达无限的爱意。


End file.
